To be left
by Miss-Almond
Summary: My view on how it should've went when Edward leaves Bella. -One shot-


**So this is my first fan fiction and English is not my first language so there may be some grammar faults. Please do REVIEW!**

**Any how the story begins right after** **Edward leaves Bella in the forest.**

* * *

On the ground I lay.  
Motionless in pain.  
Dead I fall a sleep.  
Is this all a dream?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.

_Three days grace - Time of dying_

* * *

Preface

I looked at the empty space in front of me where moments ago he had stood. And couldn't quite comprehend where he went or better yet that he went at all. Did I miss something? Or, or did he just... I looked at the bush where a single branch moved ever so slightly. He must've went that way a voice somewhere in the back of my mind registrated. As slowly realization hit of what had just happened I began to walk in the direction of the moving twig. Still not getting what had just happened,  
" he just... he left me?" I slowly whispered to myself confused at the mere thought and coming to a abrupt stop. I looked at my hands that were down my sides and slowly bald them into fist I unclenched them and just stared at them as if they held the answer that I was looking for and then just like that I ran.

As my feet moved on their own beneath me I couldn't help but be frustrated at their tragicly slow pace. Though I knew I was running my lungs out I also knew it wasn't nearly fast enough. The wind cleared my head enough that I remembered everything that had just happened and everything that was just said. Or rather what he had just said. I didn't know if I was running in the right direction but I had to do something I couldn't just let him leave. Cause of that I was sure of now, he had just left me. I swallowed down the lumb that had rising in my throat. And felt twigs and thorns scraping at my face and legs as I ran and knew somewhere in the back of my mind that it hurt, that I felt something warm drip from my face. But for the moment I didn't care the only thing that mattered was him, Edward.

I ran an ran until I felt my heart pounding in my head and a sharp cramp apeared in my thighs. My body couldn't handle this chase that my heart so desperately wanted. I've never been a athlete but this was the first time ever that I actually regretted that. If only I had listened to my mother and joined a sport club maybe I would've stand a bigger chance at getting to Edward. Not that that was likely. I began to make more progress falling ans stumbling then actually walking. And knew I couldn't take another single step. But I had to do something, I couldn't just sit there breathing my lungs out.

So I began pleading as desperately as it might sound: "Edward please stop! We can sort things out. Let's just talk about it some more. We can still be friends right? Just… don't leave me. Please come back" I managed to say through breaths

I couldn't think of anything else to say and even though my voice hardly made a sound and I had to stop to breath every time, I knew he could hear me. I've always been impressed with all the abilities that come with being a vampire. So I knew that his hearing was excellent and that he would hear me even if he was miles away. But why didn't he come back then? I wanted him here with me so bad. No I needed him here with me so bad. So I had to think off something else, quickly before he was truly gone.

But if words didn't help what else could I do? How could I get him back when I couldn't see him and when he wouldn't listen to me? As desperation sank in I began to taste an irony flavour. And felt confused for a minute. And then it hit me…blood! If he smelled blood he had to come back, he would have no choice. His vampire senses would take over and he would come back to me. He used to go on and on about how good I smelled. He once even compared me as his own personal brand of heroin. So it just had to work.

So I reached for the silver key chain that Charlie had giving me for my birthday a few years ago. It had all sorts of handy stuff on it, but I was only interested in one. I rolled up my sleeve, flicked the little knife out and hoped that it would be sharp enough. If I would've thought about it any more I probably wouldn't have had the courage. But I was desperate and didn't think about it a second longer when it first popped into my mind.  
I ran the little knife over my wrist and any doubt that it wouldn't be sharp enough to cut through my skin vanished immediately when I saw blood pouring out of the cut. Gosh... who knew so much blood could come out of a cut so little? I quickly focused my attention away from the cut and on to my surroundings. Hoping that it would work.

Surely he had to come back as soon as he smelled my blood. Even if he would only come to then kill me. At least he would be here with me. And if he came back because he was concerned then maybe I could talk him out of leaving. Or at least try. But what if he didn't come back at all? Nobody knows where I am. Hell I don't even know where I am. What if I couldn't find my way home again and eventually died… all alone. Would that really be so bad? Would I want to live without Edward?

I sat there on the forest floor covered in scratches and blood. And just waited for him to return. Thoughts of how he would look, what he would do, what he would say spilled threw my head all at ones. But I didn't care what the answers where as long as he would come back. Then everything would be okay. Then my life would be perfect again.

As the adrenaline wore of and there was still no sign of my so called love I began feeling the pain. From the outside as well as in and knew I had to do something else. Slowly my attention went to my wrist as I was feeling a bit dizzy. As soon as I saw my wrist I remembered my phobia for blood. My surrounding blurred and all I could see was all that blood. It was pouring out of me and slowly dripping onto the leaves of the forest floor. Making a intricate pattern of green leaves, brown mud and bright red blood. And then I couldn't just see it I tasted it and smelled it. Everything went out of focus.

And it all went black.

**So what do you think? Please REVIEW. Thanks for reading**

.

.

..


End file.
